Universo Paralelo
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: Conviviendo con ¿personas de otra dimension? Quizas ahora compartan un nuevo enemigo. Mucha diversion IchiHime y SyaoSaku. Porfavor dejen Reviews
1. Un encuentro entre dos dimensiones

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Como dije en mi fic anterior, estoy de vacaciones, y esto me ha dado mucho tiempo para hacer miles de cosas. Acabo de ver el capítulo 288 de Bleach y me gustó mucho. Fue como juntar dos de mis animes favoritos: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y Bleach. Así que de eso se trata esta historia. Algo así como relacionar 2 dimensiones paralelas xD. Me pareció una idea super buena y sonaba divertido así que aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Esto se establece luego de la guerra contra Aizen Bleach.**

**Y luego del último capítulo en el anime, no del manga Tsubasa Chronicles.**

**"HABLALALA" hablan**

**"_HANSABAJDA" _piensan**

"**Universo Paralelo"**

**Capítulo 1. "Un encuentro entre dos dimensiones"**

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que terminó la guerra contra Aizen. Ichigo y compañía han vuelto a la ciudad de Karakura. Todo parece estar en orden. Los trece escuadrones de la Sociedad de Almas ya no se preocupan mucho por nuevos ataques, ahora con capitanes reasignados: Gin y Kaname. Igualmente los Vizards; se sentían muy bien por haber ayudado y alfín haberse vengado del malvado de Aizen por todo lo que este les hizo hace cientos de años atrás.

La familia Kurosaki preparó una especie de "Fiesta" por tal acontecimiento y ahora todos: Capitanes, tenientes, Vizards y amigos que hicieron allá, se reunieron para festejar. Aunque la casa era algo pequeña no fue problema para comida estuvo encargada de Yuzu, a todos les encantó. La arreglaron y pusieron unos cuantos muebles más para que no muchos estuvieran de pie.

Era todo una parranda, hasta el capitán general Yamamoto parecía estar disfrutando. Rangiku, Kira, Soi Fong, Yoruichi , Urahara y obviamente Shunsui estaban ya muy ebrios por tantísimas copas de sake que habían tomado, siendo la principal causante de todo esto, por supuesto: Rangiku. Gin sólo la miraba con cara de burla pero también con ternura pues ahora ellos estaban en una relación de más de 3 meses.

Unohana hablaba muy amenamente con Ukitake: parecían ser los únicos cuerdos en esa fiesta. Hisagi y Kaname recobraban el tiempo perdido charlando y pasándola muy bien. Byakuya poco a poco iba adentrándose en la fiesta, todo ese caparazón de frialdad podía ser destruido por las locuras que todos iban haciendo, Kenpachi no dejaba de lucir fastidiado por las bromas que Yachiru iba haciendo y sobre todo porque no paraba de hablar de cómo era su querido "Ken-chan" en el pasado, esto le era muy humillante. Nemu se reía tapándose la boca y con mucha discreción mientras que Mayuri lo único que hacía era rodar los ojos, como si lo que quisiera hacer en esos momentos era buscar un espécimen nuevo para diseccionar y agregar a su colección.

Hinamori y Hitsugaya tuvieron un poco de privacidad en el patio de atrás, donde también estaba adornado con luces y demás. En verdad la decoración de ese lugar había quedado hermoso, y sí, en ese mismo momento Toshirou le estaba declarando su amor y admitía haber estado muy preocupado por ella antes y durante la batalla.

Ahí mismo también se encontraban Nel hablando con Shiji. Parecía que ambos congeniaban muy bien. Hiyori junto con Pesche y Dondochakka los espiaban desde un arbusto, al otro lado del jardín**. **El objetivo de esta pequeña diablilla era salir en el momento menos pensado y arruinarle el coqueteo a su viejo amigo. Los otros 2 sólo la veían, pero muy asustados, ya que no dejaba de tener esa maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Los otros Vizards brindaban con copas en el aire y disfrutaban de la noche. Parecía ser la noche perfecta: La luna era llena, no corría mucho aire y se podían apreciar varias estrellas en el cielo.

-"Sin duda alguna su hijo es un héroe"- elogiaba Kukaku tomando algo de sake.

-"¿Ese bueno para nada?, sabía que algún día nos iba a sorprender a todos"- dijo Ishinn muy orgulloso de su hijo con una sonrisa triunfante que adornaba su rostro y al mismo tiempo levantaba su copa con la mano izquierda.

-"Sí, pero también deberían agradecerme a mí hermana, no te olvides que yo también ayudé la primera vez" – recriminó Ganju**. –**"Al igual que este"-buscó con la vista a cierto pequeño de cabello azul oscuro-"Ven aquí Hanataro"

-"Bueno yo no hize gran cosa"-confesó el pequeño apenado, sonriendo con una ceja levantada.

-"Claro que sí Hanataro, ayudaste más que el inútil de mi hermano"- insistió Kukaku, mirando burlonamente al mencionado sonriendo sobremanera.

-"Que cruel eres"-se quejó Ganju con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Bueno hablando del rey de Roma, ¿donde está Ichigo ahora?"-preguntó la mujer viendo a todos lados tratando de hallarlo con la vista.

-"Buena pregunta"-dijo el Señor Kurosaki avergonzado por el hecho de no saber dónde se hallaba en estos momentos.

-"Ha salido, Otosan"-contestó Karin indiferente comiendo unos bocadillos. Admitamos que no es muy femenina.

-"Es cierto, salió con sus amigos, dijo que tenía que hacer un no sé qué y después vendría"- explicó ahora Yuzu quién servía los bocadillos.

-"Ay, ese hijo mío, haciendo sus tonterías, ¿acaso acá yo estoy pintado? Ya nadie me respeta_"-_lloriqueaba Ishinn con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo un drama, cosa que era común en él.-"Oh Masaki, ¿cuándo podré ganarme el cariño de nuestro hijo, parece ser indomable"-.

Todos los presentes miraban esa escena con una gotita en la cabeza y sonriendo para no llamar la atención.

Pero sí había una persona que pudo dominar a ese chico rebelde. Nada más y nada menos que la bella Inoue Orihime. Fue muy extraño al principio pero ahora Ichigo estaba seguro de lo que sentía, aunque aún no se había atrevido a confesarlo. Todo empezó luego que terminara la guerra contra Aizen por el Hōgyoku. Ichigo pudo salvar a Orihime, se sentía feliz y más que salvar a una amiga, sentía como si hubiera salvado al planeta entero.

Todo ese sufrimiento que sentía su corazón terminó cuando recuperó a Orihime y la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Pero fue algo que hizo inconscientemente: El verla ahí sola, quizás algo herida, conmovía su corazón. Un sentimiento nuevo para el shinigami sustituto. Lo único que quiso hacer era ir y abrazarla; sentir que jamás se alejaría de nuevo.

Esto lo asustaba, no sabía si declarársele o no. Era una amiga verdadera, difíciles de encontrar. Siempre estuvo dispuesta a ayudarle. Se mostraba incondicionalmente ante cualquier situación y con una actitud muy positiva. Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso: pero en el fondo siempre la quiso. Algo que le encantaba: era mirarla, ver que hacía, asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara. Era algo confuso pero al mismo tiempo muy lindo.

….

Nuestros héroes caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Todo estaba despejado: ni una sola persona a la vista. Esto les era placentero. Gozar de la noche, lejos de casa, sabiendo que ya no habría problema alguno pues la guerra había terminado.

-"¿Estás segura que aún venden las entradas Rukia?"-preguntó Renji algo cansado pues ya habían caminado mucho rato para llegar a su destino: La tienda de _Teleticket,_ para comprar entradas para un convento de _Chappi: El conejito _que se realizaría a fin de mes.

-"Claro que hay entradas, nadie querría ir a esa cosa"- dijo Ichigo adelantándose a la respuesta que la pequeña pelinegra iba a decir.

-"Callate Ichigo"-molesta Rukia lo miró con llamas de fuego en los ojos-"¿Por qué no haces algo útil y haces que el inútil de Kon deje de tararear".

-"Oneee-san, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo si yo te quiero mucho?"- Kon lloraba desesperadamente y saltó de los brazos de Orihime, quien lo estuvo llevando todo el camino, para abalanzársele y darle un besote a la shinigami. Pero Rukia fue más rápida y antes que llegue le dio un puñetazo en la cara, logrando que el peluche cayera al piso.

-"Kuchiki-san no deberías ser tan fría con el pobrecito de Kon, él sólo lo hace porque te aprecia mucho"-dijo Orihime levantado a la pobre criatura de las sucias veredas de la ciudad.

-"Tiene razón Inoue, es malo arrojar basura al piso"-dijo Ichigo ayudando a la pelinaranja.- _De nuevo lo hace: ser tan buena, es algo hermoso en ella._

-"Parece que Kurosaki no pierde el tiempo"-alegó Uryuu con una pícara sonrisa y acomodándose los lentes, con la intención de fastidiar un poco a su amigo pelinaranja, que ahora tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas y miraba a otro lado para aparentar no haber escuchado nada. Orihime hizo lo mismo pero mucho más notorio.

-"Miren, creo que estamos cerca"-dijo Chad señalando un edificio con luces encendidas. Al parecer el único de por ahí, pues ningún otro edificio estaba alumbrado. Parecía una ciudad fantasma.

Su comentario sacó de un gran aprieto a cierto par de peli-naranjas. Solía ser de mucha ayuda las pocas veces que hablaba.

-"Sí, podría ser ese lugar"-esperanzada Rukia caminó un poco más apresuradamente.

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes ni dónde es?"- la regaño un fastidiado Renji, quien parecía que sus piernas en cualquier momento se desprenderían de su cuerpo pues el día de hoy había entrenado demasiado y le faltaban fuerzas.

-"Eres todo un caso"-dijo ahora Ichigo. Le era muy divertido molestarla.

-"Mejor démonos prisa que se nos hace tarde"-Orihime vio al cielo y siguió muy de cerca a Rukia.

-"Es verdad, tu padre se molestará mucho si no regresamos pronto"- indicó Uryuu a Ichigo quién tenía cara de _no me importa, es un viejo loco._

Cuando llegaron al edificio no vieron a nadie. Había un puesto en el centro pero no había quién atendiese.

-"Según la dirección, es aquí"-dijo Rukia leyendo un pequeño papel que había sacado de su cartera.

-"Tienes razón"- aseguró Orihime, ojeando por detrás, el pequeño papel que sujetaba su amiga.

-"¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Pueden atendernos?"-levantó la voz Renji.

-"Parece que no hay nadie, será mejor irnos"- Se volteó en su eje Ichigo para salir de aquel lugar, que por cierto daba escalofríos.

-"Aún no, miren"-dijo Rukia señalando el fondo del pasillo de donde salía una extraña luz azúl.

-"¿Qué podría ser eso?"-se preguntó Uryuu rascándose la barbilla, pensando en posibles explicaciones lógicas para algo así. Pues la luz _parecía no venir de este mundo._

-"Vayamos a averiguar"-propuso Chad. Ichigo y Renji asintieron. Las chicas y Uryuu iban por detrás.

-"Tienen que ver esto"-dijo Renji a los demás.

Era una habitación. Parecía como si hubiera sido abandonada pues todo estaba lleno de polvo y muy descuidado. Lo único que se encontraba en ese habitación eran.. una cama, una computadora con silla al frente y un perchero para ropa. La computadora era la que daba la luz: su pantalla brillaba mucho y era una computadora de los años 90s. Toda una antigüedad.

-"Veamos que tenemos aquí"-dijo Renji sentándose en la silla desocupada y tomando el mouse para ver qué pasaba.. pero nada. La pantalla no cambiaba.

-"Esto ya me está dando miedo"-Orihime estaba aterrada, ¿Por qué tuvieron que haber entrado a esa "casa fantasma" o lo que fuese? Ahora ella temblaba pero nadie notaba eso excepto Ichigo.

-"Tranquila Inoue"-dijo Ichigo tomandola del hombro por detrás. Ante esto, Orihime sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica por todo su ser, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente protegida y en un segundo todos sus miedos desaparecieron.

-"Kurosaki-kun"-susurró con las mejillas en un bajo tono rosa.

-"Ya sé, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es reiniciarla"- anunció Uryuu buscando el botón de reinico. Chad asintió y lo encontró antes que él.-"Ahh Gracias Chado"-dijo para después presionarlo. En cuanto lo apretó, todos sintieron como una especie de sacudida: ¿Un terremoto? Luego una luz blanca muy fuerte los cegó. Parecía el juicio final. Lo único que lograron escuchar fue:"Puu Puuuuuuu"- de una vocecita muy aguda. ¿Podría ser humana?

….

Todos yacían inmóviles. La luz aún los cegaba pero podían ver entre sombras y mucho humo, unas cuantas siluetas. Cuatro para ser exactos, y una cosa que se movía de aquí para allá, era muy pequeñita y con orejas largas.

-"¡Miren!"-indicó Renji con la boca abierta.

-"Qué rayos, ¿Qué se supone que son?"-se preguntaba Ichigo tapándose los ojos, para que no le lastime esa potente luz.

Una vez que la luz bajó su intensidad y el humo se esparció, los cuatro seres se fueron acercando a unos temerosos pero curiosos jóvenes, no olvidemos al pequeño Kon.

-"AAARGGH.. pequeño saco de arroz.. ¿no se supone que salimos de un portal y llegamos al otro desde el cielo.. ahora se te ocurre entrar desde un pequeño sitio como este?-se quejó un hombre de voz gruesa, señalando la computadora; aparato por el cual supuestamente habían salido. Era grande y de cabello negro, parecía ser muy violento pero como todos veían que la cosita a la cual estaba gritando sólo se burlaba, creyeron que era inofensivo.

-"Saludos, gente de.."-paró por un instante, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Era alto y de complexión delgada. Aparentemente amigable.-"Mokona-chan, ¿dónde nos ubicamos?"-preguntó ahora a un extraño ser redondo de color blanco, era muy bonito.

-"Estamos en Karakaru"-respondió Mokona con una vocesita muy graciosa y saltando a los hombros de su amigo.

-"Karakura"-corrigió Uryuu al notar su error.

-"Ah, perdonen"-se disculpó ahora un chico de cabellos castaños, no muy alto, pero de muy buen porte. Tenía unos ojos muy grandes color caramelo y al igual que su compañero; contaba con una dulce sonrisa.

-"No hay cuidado"- dijo Orihime devolviéndole una sincera sonrisa. Pero en el fondo se moría de la curiosidad por saber quienes eran todos ellos.

Alguien le ganó la pregunta.

-"Disculpen, ¿Quienes son todos ustedes?"-preguntó Ichigo con la mirada que lo caracterizaba tanto. Cualquiera diría que estaba molesto pero en realidad sólo estaba un poco extrañado.

-"Qué modales los míos, mi nombre es Fye, un placer"-se presentó el rubio sonriéndoles.-"Y el de mi derecha es Kurorin".

-"Kurogane"- corrigió con fastidio el pelinegro, con la intención de estrangularlo.

-"Mi nombre es Syaoran"-ahora le tocó el turno al castaño, se inclinó levemente para después volver a sonreir.

-"Yo soy Mokona, mucho gusto"-dijo la cosita blanca logrando que todos los demás lo viesen con asombro.

-"¿Qué es un mokona?"- cuestionó Chad, muy serio como de costumbre, aunque en verdad le daba curiosidad.

-"Mokona es Mokona"- contestó una joven de cabello castaño claro y corto. Era muy delgada, la verdad no muy desarrollada. Daba la impresión de ser menor pero era de mediana estatura, un poco más alta que Rukia. Se caracterizaba por tener una actitud tímida y conservadora. Sus ojos eran verdes, muy hermosos en verdad.-"Y por cierto yo soy Sakura"-agregó con una tímida sonrisa pero muy transparente.

-"Ustedes..¿Cómo? ¿Pudieron?.."-trataba de explicarse Renji, aún muy confundido.

-"Veran esta preciosa de acá tiene la habilidad de transportarnos en el tiempo y el espacio"-explicaba Fye-"Así es como pudimos llegar hasta aquí"

-"Todos nosotros venimos de diferentes mundos"-continuó Syaoran.

-"Y estamos en busca de las plumas de Sakura"-terminó Mokona.

-"¿Plumas?"-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-"Así es, son mis recuerdos pero tienen forma de pluma"-aclaró Sakura

Todo sonaba muy extraño, y los presentes quedaron aun muy extrañados; se les reflejaba en los rostros.

-"Veran, nosotros hacemos este tipo de viaje con el fin de recuperar las plumas de la princesa Sakura"- explicó Syaoran.

-"¿Princesa?"-surgió otra pregunta.

-"Bueno basta de explicaciones"-se volvió a quejar Kurogane.

-"Eso quiere decir que ¿todo lo que ustedes hacen es viajar?"- preguntó ahora Kon, quien no dejaba de ver a la pequeña Mokona, en forma de recelo. Por ser otro ser adorable como "supuestamente" era él.

-"Eso es correcto"-respondió Fye, sin dejar su sonrisa.

-"Bueno que interesante es esto pero en verdad ya me tengo que ir"- se excusó Ichigo dándose media vuelta. Se había olvidado por completo que en casa los esperaban, sobretodo su nada _sobre protector padre_. De seguro lo regañaría por su retraso.

-"Es cierto.. lo sentimos mucho.. nos tenemos que ir"-se disculpó ahora Orihime luego de oír muy atenta lo que su compañero acababa de decir.

-"¿Esperen un momento, acaso ustedes tienen un lugar en donde quedarse?"-preguntó Rukia, obviando por un momento la retirada de los demás. A esto, todos le dieron una mirada matadora a la pequeña shinigami. No era el momento de hacerse la buena gente del día. Sobre todo si ella no lo era.

-"Pues no"- Fye miró a los demás- "Solemos llegar a un mundo y de inmediato buscar empleo y refugio. Por lo visto llegamos en mal momento.."-miró una ventana viendo el cielo oscuro-"Ya es de noche aquí"

-"En ese caso se pueden quedar en la casa de Ichigo"-dijo, y miró burlonamente y de reojo al shinigami sustituto. Este lo único que quería hacer era encerrarla de nuevo en La Torre del Arrepentimiento.

-"¿Quién es Ichigo?"-preguntó Kurogane con una mirada algo molesta, en realidad solo tenía curiosidad.

Ichigo se tensó un poco al escuchar la pregunta del hombre grandote.

-"S-soy yo.."-contestó el pelinaranja un poco temeroso.

-"Grandioso"-acotó Fye.

-"Agradecemos su enorme gesto"- dijo Syaoran. Ichigo se sintió como un dios, jamás lo habían tratado de _Ud_.

-"La verdad no sería problema pero ya tengo un estorbo en casa"- explicó Ichigo mirando a Rukia de mala manera. Ella sólo le respondió con la misma mirada perversa.

-"No hay problema yo no ocupo mucho espacio"-brincó Mokona a los hombros del pelinaranja.

Este quedó perplejo, ni siquiera Kon podía subirse a sus hombros - _¿cuándo le di tanta confianza?-_

"Nada de eso.. No hay espacio para ti"- gruñó Kon señalando a Mokona, se sentía muy celoso-"Él ya me tiene a mí, ¿verdad Ichigo?"

-"Silencio Kon"-fue lo que dijo Ichigo indiferente, aparentemente ignorándolo.

-"¿Cómo te atreves?"-se quejó ahora el león de peluche. Refugiándose en su soledad de penumbras.

-"Esta bien, no se preocupe Ichigo-san"-alegó Sakura.-"Ya veremos en donde nos hospedamos".

- _De nuevo el ..-san.. Tal parece que me caerán muy bien- _pensaba Ichigo con una gotita en la cabeza y sonriendo disimuladamente.

-"Sakura-chan te puedes quedar en mi casa"- dijo Orihime sacando a todos de sus problemas.

_-¿Por qué eres tan buena Inoue?¿Y por qué te quiero tanto?- _se volvía a preguntar Ichigo. Cada vez que pasaba esto, sus sentimientos se revolvían más, cegándolo de la verdad: LA AMABA.

-"Muchas gracias.. disculpa..¿Cuál es su nombre?"-dijo casi de inmediato la pequeña Sakura.

-"Soy Inoue Orihime"-se presentó la peli-naranja-"Pero llamame Orihime"

-"De acuerdo.. Orihime-san"-obedeció algo sonrojada. Por alguna razón la veía como ejemplo a seguir. Se le parecía tanto. Pero la gran diferencia era que Orihime podía ser mucho más atenta y sociable en cambio Sakura era más conservadora.

-"En ese caso pueden quedarse con Urahara"-sugirió Chad. De nuevo sus comentarios salvadores.

-"¿¡No te olvidas que yo también estoy de huésped!- le recriminó Renji algo exaltado.

-"Ese no es problema, Urahara-san puede tener a unos cuantos huéspedes más"- acotó Uryuu de manera segura.

-"Excelente, no se diga más, llevenos con Urahara-san"-se invitó solo Fye, alentando a sus compañeros y con la frente en alto.

...

**Ahora el nuevo equipo conformado por el equipo de Ichigo y algunos integrantes de Tsubasa Chronicles se adentraban a una nueva aventura sin previo aviso. ¿Cómo resultará todo esto?**

**¿Cómo se las arreglaran para que Urahara acepte la petición de sus nuevos huéspedes?**

**¿Encontrarán la pluma de la princesa Sakura en este mundo?**

**¿Desaparecerán los celos de Kon hacia Mokona?**

**¿Ichigo seguirá sin darse cuenta lo que realmente siente por Orihime?**

**¿Kurogane podrá conocer a Kenpachi y dar la pelea de los últimos tiempos?**

**¿Acaso Fye y Urahara serán buenos amigos?**

**¿Ichigo seguirá sintiéndose superior por los halagos de Syaoran y Sakura?**

**¿Renji podrá lidiar con sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto?**

**¿A Ishinn le dará un infarto por la tardanza de su desconsiderado hijo?**

**¿Acaso desde hoy Uryuu le temerá a los botones de reinicio de las computadoras?**

**Estas y otras inquietudes serás respondidas en el próximo capitulo... si es que les gusta.. claro..**

**Que tengan un buen día.. =)**


	2. Un nuevo enemigo

**N/A: ¡Gracias por su apoyo!, y tenias razón zoeldwina se me cortó la inspiración pero me esforcé por recuperarla para seguir esta entretenida historia :D**

...

**"Universo Paralelo"**

**Capítulo 2. "Un nuevo enemigo"**

El nuevo grupo caminaba por las oscuras calles de Karakura, todos iban hablando y contándose todo tipo de cosas: Cómo era viajar por diferentes mundos era algo completamente nuevo para los shinigamis y, obviamente, para las personas normales. Ishida estaba anonado con las explicaciones que le daban Syaoran y Sakura, Chad estaba algo desconcertado también aunque no lo pareciese, al igual que Kurogane, Ichigo simplemente no concebía la idea pero Fye trataba de explicarle todo eso, Renji y Rukia estaban decididos en pedir permiso a la sociedad de almas para que les otorguen unas vacaciones y así poder viajar junto con ese nuevo y raro cuarteto, Orihime no dejaba de poner cara de asombro hablando con Mokona, que a cada rato era interrumpida por Kon quien no dejaba de mostrarse celoso.

Al pasar por un poste de luz todos sintieron un fuerte riatsu, Uryuu rápidamente se dio cuenta que era un Menos Grande. Ichigo, Rukia y Renji cambiaron sus gigai's para estar preparados ante cualquier percance.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Mokona bajando las orejas por el miedo.

-¡Ichigo, vamos!- le ordenó Rukia saliendo junto a Renji.

-De acuerdo, Ishida tú quédate aquí y cuida de Inoue y Chad- dijo este antes de irse con la espada atrás listo para desenvainarla.

-Descuida- le aseguró el peli-azul- ¡Date prisa!

-¡¿Por qué todos están desmayados?- preguntó alterado Syaoran viendo a los cuerpos de los shinigamis tirados en el piso.

-Están.. peleando..- contestó Sakura sin verlo y señalando al cielo. Parecía horririzada.

-¿Peleando?- cuestionó ahora Kurogane intentando ver algo en el oscuro cielo sin lograrlo.

-¿Sakura-chan.. cómo es posible que tú..?- Orihime no entendía como Sakura podía verlos, a menos que..

-Es por que Sakura-chan tiene habilidades especiales- contestó Fye calmado viendo el cielo nocturno.

-¿Puedes ver Hollows?- se extrañó Uryuu.

-Con que así se llaman esas criaturas..- dijo el rubio sobandose la barbilla.

-Sakura-hime, ¿Qué es lo que ve?- preguntó curioso Syaoran.

-Ellos.. están vestidos con kimonos negros y tienen espadas.. pero esa criatura.. no es humana.. no estoy segura de lo que sea..-

-¿Espadas?- se preguntaron Syaoran y Kurogane a la vez.

-Es que ellos son shinigamis, su trabajo es pelear contra hollows y sellar sus almas- les contestó un confiado Kon guiñándoles un ojo.

-Syaoran y Kuropun también saben pelear con espadas- se defendió Mokona al darse cuenta que lo que Kon quería era humillarla. Kurogane mostró una venita pulsante en su frente ante este cambio de nombre por centésima vez.

-Eso es muy interesante- mostró su asombro la peli-naranja.

-Gracias- se sonrojó Syaoran.

-Esto no es justo, yo también hubiese ido a pelear- se quejó Kurogane.

-Descuida Kurorin, de todos modos no los puedes ver- acotó Fye sonriendo.

-¡A callar!-

-Kyaaa, Kurogane es un amargado- comentó la pequeña Mokona con burla.

-Acabaron con él- anunció Chad viendo a sus amigos bajar e incorporarse a sus respectivos cuerpos.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo Sakura acercándoseles.

-¿Tú puedes...?- se preguntó Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia Kurosaki, te la contaremos de camino a casa- le indicó Uryuu.

De camino a casa el trío de Shinigamis iban charlando a gusto, el peli-naranja tenía en su hombro a Mokona. No entendía en qué momento le había dado la confianza necesaria, esto le hizo recordar la etapa en la cual siempre tenía a Rinrin, una de los censores para bounds que Urahara había creado, a su lado. Recordar aquellos tiempos le era placentero, tiempo gratos, cuando le gustaba a cierta peli-naranja, fiel amiga en todo momento que ahora caminaba delante suyo_.- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta antes?-_ pensó y sonrió inconscientemente.

-Ichigo-san, ¿le pasa algo?- le preguntó Syaoran al notar su nueva expresión en el rostro.

-N-Nada- contestó al instante y un poco apenado.- Es sólo que.. creo que estoy cansado.. y no sé cómo voy a explicarle a mi viejo que traigo conmigo seres de otro planeta.

-Hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos extraterrestres o algo así- resentido Fye hizo un puchero.

-N-No es s-sólo que..-

-¡A la hora que llegas, Ichigo!- le resondró su padre al verlo llegar a casa tan tarde y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Ichigo sobandose la cabeza.

-¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó el líder de la familia Kurosaki al ver las extrañas vestimentas de los recién llegados.

-Luego te lo explico- dijo Ichigo empujándolo adentro y haciendo pasar a todos.

...

Todos los presentes que se encontraban en la sala se los quedaron viendo. Era como ver personas de otro mundo.. Fye no tardó en socializar con todos y cada uno de ellos. Kurogane se limitó a guardar silencio pero al poco rato empezó a charlar con Zaraki.

-Con que ustedes son viajeros- Urahara se mostraba amistoso como siempre al tiempo que servía más sake para los invitados.

-Muchas gracias- lo recibió cordialmente Fye. Cualquiera que los viese por primera vez diría que eran hermanos pues tenían los mismos comportamientos sin contar su increíble parecido físico.

-Linda katana, ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó interesado el capitán del onceavo escuadrón.

-Ginryū- contestó Kurogane- es el único recuerdo de mi padre antes de morir por eso siento que cuando la uso me siento mejor.

-En ese caso te podría hacer un favor, hace tiempo que no uso la mía- lo insitó con malicia.

-¡Ken-chan!- lo detuvo una pequeña niña de cabello rosa- eres un aguafiestas, ¿No pensaran ponerte a luchar en estos momentos?

-Yachiru ya suéltame- ordenó un fastidiado Zaraki- no sabes lo horrendo que es lidiar con ella a veces.

-¿Que no sé?- se dijo asimismo Kurogane viendo de reojo a una alborotada mokona que ahora jugaba con Rukia. Parecía gustarle jugar con ella ya que tenía cierto parecido al de un conejo.

...

-Bueno Kurosaki-san ya es hora de irnos, me divertí mucho en su fiesta pero supongo que debo llegar temprano a casa antes de que Jinta y Ururu destrozen la tienda. Y debo hospedar a un nuevo grupo más.-refiriendose a Fye, Kurogane y Syaoran.

-Explotador- susurró Renji para sí sin que nadie lo escuchase o eso creía..

-Cierra el pico, Abarai-san- le dijo un Kisuke con aura oscura y abanico en mano tapándole la boca.

-Cierren el pico los dos- los jaló de la oreja Yoruichi, una simpática morena de cabellos morados. Ambos asintieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Vamos Matsumoto, es hora de irnos!- ordenó el pequeño capitán del décimo escuadrón a su teniente. Él se encontraba junto a Hinamori tomados de la mano.

-Ya voy taicho- le respondió esta boluctuosa mujer rubia despidiéndose de su novio.- ¡..No me diga que usted!- comentó emocionada al verlos juntos- ¡Momo me lo tienes que contar todo!- le pidió.

-C-Claro Matsumoto-san- le dijo tímida.

Gin hizo lo mismo y mandó llamar a Kira quién estaba muy ebrio. Talvez un poco más que Rangiku.

-¡Hasta luego Nii-sama, cuidate mucho!-se despidió Rukia de Byakuya con brillo en los ojos, se notaba que le tenía mucho aprecio.

Lo mismo iban haciendo los demás poco a poco, tanto Capitanes, Vizards, y Arrancars. Hasta que sólo quedaron los de siempre.

-Fue un momento muy agradable, hasta mañana- fue el último en irse Uryuu después de Chad.

-Al fín, ese fue el último- cerró la puerta el shinigami sustituto dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Cómo que el último? ¿No te olvidas de alguien, hijo mío?- le llamo la atención su padre al mostrarle a cierto par de jóvenes.

-I-Inoue, Sakura – se dijo.- ¿Van a quedarse a domir?

-Claro que sí, tarado- le respondió Rukia- ¿No pensaras que se van a ir solas a estas horas de la noche o si?

-¿P-pero.. en donde se van a quedar a dormir?-

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, no es problema, de todos modos ya me iba, yo..- empezó a caminar a la puerta cuando de pronto sintió unas manos deteniendo su salida.

-No me refería a eso Inoue- le sonrió Ichigo- Me preocupaba que tengas un buen lugar donde dormir. Si quieren pueden usar mi cuarto, yo dormiré en la sala- les sugirió a ambas.

-Eso es demasiado caballeroso viniendo de ti, Ichi-nii- comentó una somnolienta Karin. Yuzu asintió.

-Muchas gracias Ichigo-san- le dijo Sakura con una tímida sonrisa.

-Cada día me sorprendes más Ichigo- le dijo Rukia viéndolo anonada. Estaba segura que era por lo que empezaba a sentir por su amiga peli-naranja pero aunque se moría de ganas por molestarlo con eso, no era el momento.

-Bueno chicas, instálense pronto que ya es más de media noche- les dijo el Dr. Kurosaki despidiéndose y llevándose a sus pequeñas hijas a dormir.

-¡Esto será muy divertido, como una pijamada!- comentó ansiosa Orihime al entrar por segunda vez al cuarto de Ichigo, no entraba ahí desde que.. se despidió de él para irse al Hueco Mundo. Al recordar esto se sonrojó lo suficiente para que ambas lo notasen pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Qué es una pijamada?- preguntaron ambas. Orihime recordó que no trataba con jóvenes normales sino con una shinigami y una princesa.

Dio un suspiro y dijo para sí- Esta será una larga noche.-

...

Ichigo se encontraba en el primer piso acomodando su _nueva cama_ que sería su sofa. Tenía que admitir que no era nada cómodo pero lo hacía por su _Orihime_, en verdad que quería hacerla feliz, poco a poco pero eso quería.

Una vez ya acostado cerró los ojos y se adentró en un profundo sueño haciendo que olvidase la incomodidad que sentía. Talvez esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

...

-¿Orihime-san, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dijo Sakura con la timidez que la caracterizaba.

-Por supuesto Sakura-chan, dime- le respondió carismática.

-Usted e Ichigo-san son pareja, ¿verdad?-

-P-por qué lo d-dices?- dijo mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

-Vamos Inoue, ya son prácticamente pareja sólo que él es un verdadero lento para decírtelo- le arrebató la palabra de la boca la pequeña peli-negra.

-Kurosaki-kun no es..- trató de responder.- no es para mí Kuchiki-san, Sakura-chan.- les dijo una cabizbaja ojigris.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, él te..- Rukia parecía decidida por afirmarle los hechos.

-Él no siente lo que yo sentía por él, el afecto que me tiene es de una simple amiga a la que tiene que proteger por ser tan débil.- cerró los puños.

-No diga eso Orihime-san- le avisó la castaña.- Porque lo que usted dice no es verdad, si la protege tanto es porque le importa sobre manera, cualquier amigo suyo se cansaría de hacer siempre lo mismo pero.. si en verdad la quiere lo haría el resto de su vida y no le importaría dar la vida por alguien como usted.- dijo con brillo en sus ojos verdes.

-Sakura-chan- dijo en voz baja la peli-naranja.

-Syaoran-kun siempre ha estado para mí, incluso cuando no se lo pedía.. él siempre me ha cuidado y estoy segura que siempre estaremos para apoyarnos pase lo que pase. Eso es lo que creo al verlos juntos a ustedes dos.- terminó de decir Sakura con determinación.

-Tiene razón, Inoue- apoyó Rukia.

Luego de unas cuantas charlas más. El trío de chicas se dispuso a dormir, el cansancio llegó a ellas más pronto de lo que se imaginaban.

...

A eso de las 4 a.m. Orihime se levantó en dirección al baño. Era típico en ella. Al volver pasó por el lugar donde el peli-naranja dormía y para su mala suerte pisa un vidrio roto: fruto de la parranda de la noche anterior.

-¡Ayyy!- dio un grito mudo y rápidamente se tapo la boca para que Ichigo no se despertara.

-¿Orihime, eres tú?- Muy tarde, ya se había despertado.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, es sólo que pise algo, no quise despertarte.-

-Olvida eso, ¿Estás bien?- dijo cortante y prestándole atención a su pie.- Te hiciste un corte leve pero en seguida traigo un botiquín-

-Espera Kurosaki-kun, no es para tanto, estoy bien-

-¿Segura?-

-Completamente- dijo para empezar a subir las escaleras cuando siente que la toman de la cintura.- ¿Qué haces?-

-Te llevo al cuarto, ¿Está mal?- le pregunto incrédulo.

-N-No pero.. yo..-

-No pesas nada Inoue y lo hago por tu bienestar- dijo recordando aquellas palabras que una vez le dijo Nel en el Hueco mundo- _Nunca le digas a una mujer que pesa aunque esta en verdad sea una gorda sin causa.- _

Él la llevaba en brazos muy delicadamente. Ella posicionó su cabeza en su bien formado torso. Sus mejillas no tardaron en hervir de vergüenza pero eso ya no importaba, se sentía en las nubes.

-Ya llegamos- le avisó al depositarla en su cama.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun- trató de decirlo lo más bajo posible.

-AAAWWW, qué.. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- dio un bostezo la pelinegra antes de darse cuenta que en esa misma habitación ahora se encontraban ambos amigos peli-naranjas.

-N-Nada Kuchiki-san, p-perdona que te despertemos- fue ahora la disculpa de Orihime quien estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Sí Rukia, anda vuelve a dormir que por tus gritos despertaras a Sakura- le reprochó Ichigo.

-UMMMM, ¿ya amaneció?- dijo Sakura sobandose los ojos.

-Te lo dije-

...

-Buenos días Ichi-nii, el desayuno está en la mesa.- saludó Yuzu desde la cocina aún friendo algunos huevos y tocino.

-Buenos días- dijo con pesadez.

-Hola- saludó sonriendo y sobre-actuando, la pequeña shinigami.

-Muy buenos días- dijeron en coro Orihime y Sakura, parecían mellizas.

Ya eran las 7 a.m. y todos se habían alistado para ir a la escuela. Rukia contaba con varios uniformes de más, debido a que su hermano Byakuya le dio dinero extra y ella ya no sabía ni que hacer con tanto efectivo en su bolsillo. A Sakura le quedaba a la perfección ya que tenían la misma complexión; sin embargo, a Orihime la falda le quedaba muy corta y el chaleco algo apretado. Ichigo se encargó de amarrar a Kon en la silla de su habitación para impedir que saliera y viera a su amiga peli-naranja, no era ningún ciego y se percató de este hecho enseguida pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, lamentablemente no fue suficiente.

-Orihime, creo que tu ropa te queda algo.. reveladora.- le avisó Karin asombrada al verla entrar a la cocina.

-K-Karin-chan- se sonrojó la mencionada.

-Descuida Orihime-chan, tan sólo tienes que cuidarte de mi hijo pervertido- acotó Ishinn guiñándole un ojo.

-¿¡Qué rayos dijiste?- se molestó Ichigo mostrándole su puño.

-Orihime-san, ¿Por qué estamos vestidos con lo mismo?- interrogó Sakura con cara de curiosidad.

-Son los uniformes que tenemos que vestir para ir a la preparatoria- le contestó dulcemente.

-¿Preparatoria?- parecía confundida.

-La preparatoria Karakura- afirmó Rukia- Es un lugar a donde van los jóvenes de aquí para aprender cosas y socializar.

-¿Nunca has ido al colegio o estudiado algo?- le preguntó Orihime abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Creo que no.. es que en mi país por ser la princesa; mi padre, antes de dejarnos, le ordenó a mi hermano que jamás me dejara salir del castillo, por eso es que nunca pude hacer verdaderos amigos. Pero a pesar de esto, a veces me escapaba por la plaza con Syaoran-kun.- les contó amablemente.

-Eso es increíble, pero descuida, yo tampoco sabía lo que era, pero uno se logra acostumbrar. Verás que será entretenido.- Rukia tomó del hombro a Sakura para hacerla sentir en confianza.- Imagínate, y eso que tengo más de 200 años.-

-Woww.. ¿Cómo..?- quedó perpleja.

-Te lo explicaré en el camino, ahora apresúrate en tomar tu desayuno- le guiñó un ojo.

...

Una vez que llegaron, todos en la preparatoria, especialmente hombres, no dejaban de ver con envidia a Ichigo, pues este llegaba acompañado de tres preciosas mujeres.

-I-CHII-GOOOO- vino corriendo Keigo para abrazar a su amigo pero no pudo porque lo recibió con su habitual puño en la cara.

-Hola, Keigo- pasó sin vacilar y con el ceño fruncido.- Hola Mizuro.

-Buenos días Ichigo, Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san, y.. ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- preguntó muy caballeroso Mizuro a la oji-verde.

-Sakura- contestó sonriendo.

-¡Pero que hermosa es!- dijeron todos los estudiantes hombres de por ahí en coro. Sakura sólo atinó a sonrojarse mucho.

-Ya pervertidos, cierren la boca que se les cae la baba- amenazó una estudiante mostrando furia. Era conocida por ser la capitana de Judo, llevaba el cabello con un corte peculiar, se veía mejor que el año pasado.. talvez un poco más.. ¿femenina? (Para los que hayan leído el manga hasta el cap. 425, háganse una idea)

-¡Tatsuki-chan!- grió emocionada Orihime abrazándola.

-¡Miren a Orihime-chan, se ve aún más hermosa que el año pasado!- volvieron a gritar los jóvenes presentes, con todas las hormonas alaborotadas.

-Hey, creía haber escuchado que se iban a callar- advirtió ahora el peli-naranja sonandose los nudillos. Rukia también se cruzó de brazos y les dio una mirada matadora.

Ante esto, todos retrocedieron y se alejaron lo antes posible, al parecer le tenían mucho miedo a Kurosaki Ichigo. Miedo que le sentían desde siempre.

-Bueno.. Tatsuki-chan, no he sabido de ti en todo el verano, ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó animada la ojigris tomándola de las manos.

-Estuve en un campamento entrenando, tú sabes, cosas así- comentó la peli-morado.

Ambas mejores amigas empezaron a contarse de su verano. Orihime la había pasado en la playa, practicando su deporte favorito: Natación. Y trabajando como salvavidas. Tatsuki la felicitó por su trabajo de medio tiempo. Estaban muy animadas.

-¡Sakura-hime!- se escuchó una voz entrando.

-Sayoran-kun, que bueno que viniste, te queda muy bien el.. uniforme- comentó la princesa haciendo que Syaoran cambiase el color de sus mejillas.

-Lo trajiste- dijo Ichigo viendo a su acompañante.

-Tenía que hacerlo, Urahara me lo pidió y si no lo hacía me descontaba.- dijo un resentido peli-rojo.

-Ay Renji, no es para tanto.- le dijo Rukia moviendo su mano derecha.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Sabes cómo es este niño? Ayer cuando llegamos a la tienda de Urahara se la pasó conversando con ese sombrerero por casi toda la noche, y no me dejó dormir. Y hoy de camino aquí, estuvo preguntándome demasiadas cosas..-

-Deja de quejarte, por cierto, ¿Dónde están los otros?- preguntó el shinigami sustituto.

-¿Te refieres al sujeto rubio y al otro peli-negro?- trató de acertar Renji- Están trabajando en la tienda, ya sabes lo explotador que puede ser Urahara.

...

-¿Urahara-san, donde dejo estas cajas?- preguntó Fye cargándolas.

-Ahí esta bien, Fye-san – le indicó- Lo que tenemos que hacer hoy es el inventario, creo que de esto se tienen que encargar Tessai y Kurogane.

-Esta bien- dijo serio Kurogane yendo al depósito seguido por el gigante de la tienda.

-Bueno ya vuelvo.. tengo que hacer unos papeles en la sociedad de almas.- aviso el sombrerero antes de partir.

-No se preocupe- desvió la vista, y en ese preciso instante visualizó a una pequeña bolita blanca entrar por una de las ventanas.- ¡Mokona-chan!

-Kyaaaa, Fye- saludó gustosa viendo a su alrededor.

-¿No se supone que te quedarías en casa de Ichigo-kun?- preguntó dudoso.

-¿Ella es Mokona? Pero si es tan hermosa.. no como la describió Kurogane.- se acercó Urahara olvidando por completo su salida.

-¿Hermosa?- dijo con burla otro ser que venía detrás de ella.- Háganme el favor...

-Kon- Urahra también saludó al recién llegado- ¿Cuál es la razón por esta grata visita?

-Ella- señaló a Mokona- me pidió que la trajese para hablar con Fye.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Kon-chan- agradeció pasivo el rubio.- Dime que ocurre Mokona-chan.

-Es Yuko, necesita hablar contigo- contestó la pequeña para luego abrir la boca y mostrar un holograma en el cual aparecía una mujer de cabello extremadamente largo de color negro y piel pálida. A sus extremos estaban un joven de complexión delgada, piel igualmente pálida y cabello negro, portaba anteojos; el otro acompañante era exactamente igual a Mokona pero de color negro.

-Yuko, que alegría verla, y noto que ahí también están la mokona negra y Watanuki- saludó cortés el brujo.

-Así es.. y ¿Tú, en que mundo se ubican?-

-En la cuidad de Karakura, para servirle, me llamo Kisuke Urahara- se presentó el sombrerero.

-Un placer- le dio una sonrisa- Ya veo, escúchame, Fye. Hay problemas.. Fei Wong Reed se dirige para allá, ya sabes.. en busca de la princesa.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó abriendo la boca, su comentario en voz alta hizo que entrara de golpe Kurogane y Yoruichi.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?- se quejó la morena- ¿quién es ella? – preguntó algo altanera.

-Es Yuko-san- le advirtió Urahara.

-Es la bruja de las dimensiones- fue el comentario de Kurogane.

-Así es, esa soy yo- rió con malicia.

G_enial, ahora existen los brujos.. y quien rayos es esa Mokona negra?- _pensaba celoso Kon que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio.

-Bueno ya basta, ahora se supone que tenemos que ir a la escuela para protegerla ¿correcto?- interrumpió Kurogane.

-De eso no se preocupen, creo saber por qué la esta buscando ese tal Fei Wong..- dijo Urahra.

-Cómo no vas a saber si de eso estuvieron hablando ustedes dos toda la noche- le dijo Yoruichi refiriéndose a él y Fye.

-Puedo mandar a unos camaradas para que la protejan mientras tanto- sugirió Kisuke obviando por completo el comentario de la felina.

-Excelente, en ese caso supongo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo confiada Yuko- Vamos Watanuki, cocina algo que me muero de hambre y no te olvides de mi sake-

-¡Pero Srta Yuko son las 10 de la mañana!- se quejó el muchacho.

-Deja de quejarte Watanuki y sirve dos copas-dijo caprichosa la Mokona negra, otra fiel amante del trago.

Luego de esto Mokona cerró la boca para que desapareciese ese holograma.

-Y dime a quien tienes planeado mandar de guardaespaldas.- cuestionó la felina cruzada de brazos.

-Creo saber exactamente quienes querrían venir.- contestó con una sonrisa de malicia mostrada en su rostro.

A todos los presentes se les escapo una gota de sudor por la frente.

...

Luego de la escuela, la cual les fascinó al nuevo par, todos se encaminaron a sus respectivos hogares.

-Vaya que tenías razón, Rukia-san. La escuela fue muy divertida, ¿no es así Syaoran-kun?- comentó Sakura feliz.

-C-Claro Sakura-Hime-

-Hasta parecen hermanos- comentó Renji a sus amigos.

-Definitivamente- acotó Uryuu acomodándose los lentes y Chad sólo asintió.

-Vamos Sakura-chan- le avisó Orhime- tenemos que ir a casa.

-P-Pero.. y Syaoran-kun.. ¿no puede venir con nosotras?-

-Pues.. claro- le dio una sincera sonrisa.

-Te lo regalo-susurró Renji.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Rukia, la única que escuchó su comentario.- Ahh y tengo que ir contigo a la tienda de Urahara, apresúrate-

-Buena suerte con ella- le mencionó Ichigo con burla ya que este se había desecho de un problema pero consiguió uno peor.

-Hasta mañana Kurosaki- se despidió Ishida.

-Adiós- Chad movió la mano despidiéndose.

-Tal parece que por fín me iré a casa sólo, sin esa enana quizás tenga más tranquilidad- sonrió inconsciente.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿No nos quieres acompañar?- preguntó la ojigris tomándolo de la mano. Esto le llegó de la nada y se ruborizó en segundos. –disculpa..- se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y lo soltó enseguida.

-Um.. Sí, vamos- le dijo ya menos colorado.

El cuarteto se puso en marcha a la casa de la peli-naranja. O mejor dicho dos peculiares parejitas.

A lo lejos, en un alto edificio, los vigilaba un hombre de lentes oscuros y una corta barba.

- Ya te encontré princesa Sakura.. y cómo lo supuse, tienes nuevos "amigos"- fue lo que dijo el más malvado de todos los villanos. Fey Wong, ex brujo, quien quiere los poderes de la princesa para sus fines malvados: Devolverle a la vida a alguien muy especial para él...

**¿Acaso este sujeto se convertirá en un nuevo enemigo para Ichigo, la Sociedad de almas y..? **

**Se sabra en el siguiente capi :D ya lo tengo todo preparado.. pero quise cortarlo hasta aquí..**

**Espero sus reviews, vamos no cuesta nada clickearleee, siii.. :)**

**Como se dice: es el pan para los escritores n.n**

**Bye, y que tengan un lindo día.**


	3. Alumnos Nuevos

**Aquí dejando la conti y esperando que lo disfruten**

...

**"Universo Paralelo"**

**Capítulo 3: "Alumnos nuevos"**

Al día siguiente, Orihime y Sakura iban de camino a la escuela mientras charlaban amenamente y reían a carcajadas de todas las cosas que sucedieron el día anterior pues la pasaron muy bien con la compañía de cierto par de muchachos.

- ¡Es cierto Orihime-san! – insistía la inocente oji-verde – Ichigo-san no apartaba la vista de usted.

- Q-Qué cosas dices Sakura-chan – se ruborizaba su amiga ante tales comentarios – el que no dejaba de mirarte era Syaoran – trató de cambiarle de tema.

- ¿L-Lo dice en serio? – fue el turno de Sakura para colorear sus mejillas.

- Por su puesto, y por lo visto tienen más que química ustedes dos, hasta parecen hermanos - comentó alegre con la mirada al frente.

- Eso es porque hemos pasado gran parte de nuestras vidas juntos – explicó feliz.

- Ya veo, debió haber sido muy placentero

- En realidad lo fue, siempre me cuidó como a una hermana menor. Y eso que tengo un hermano mayor de verdad, pero está demasiado ocupado haciéndose cargo del reino y ya ni siquiera tiene tiempo para mí.

- Puede que sea cierto, pero te aseguro que él también hubiese deseado tener muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo junto a ti. Ya verás que conseguirán un momento para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido – animó tiernamente Orihime.

Este comentario hizo ver a Sakura que por lo menos ella tenía alguna oportunidad para poder pasar más tiempo junto a su hermano Toya; en cambio, Orihime ya no lo podría hacer aunque lo quisiese pues su hermano ya se encontraba en el cielo.

Era como una hermana mayor para ella y siempre la hacía reflexionar.

- Gracias por todos tus consejos, Orihime-san – agradeció muy aliviada Sakura.

La peli-naranja sólo la vio algo anonada pero de inmediato le regaló una radiante sonrisa. Por alguna razón, ella también la veía como a una hermanita menor, cosa que jamás le había pasado. A la única que había visto como a una hermana era a Tatsuki pero como a una mayor.

Al llegar a la escuela, se dieron con la sorpresa que la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban dentro del salón, haciendo mucho ruido.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – preguntó curiosa la oji-gris al abrir la puerta.

- Ya sabes como son todos, hacen un escándalo por cualquier cosa – dijo una desinteresada Tatsuki que se encontraba sentada en su pupitre y tenía apoyado el rostro en una de sus manos.

- Es por los nuevos alumnos – explicó Uryuu, quien hasta el momento, estaba leyendo un libro.

- Se dice que acaban de llegar a las instalaciones – acotó Chad.

- ¡Sakura-Hime, tengo que hablar con usted! – llamó Syaoran corriendo desde el otro lado de la clase.

- ¿Qué ocurre Syaoran-kun?

- Es la bruja de las dimensiones, ayer habló con Fye-san y Kurogane-san y les dijeron que..-

Pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de emoción de todos aquellos estudiantes que se encontraban en la puerta. Al parecer los alumnos nuevos habían llegado y trajeron consigo nuevos fans.

- ¡Qué irritantes!- se quejaba Toushiro al aparecerse por la entrada.

- Qué cruel es taicho, a mí me parecen adorables – sonreía Matsumoto mientras jugaba con su sedoso cabello atrayendo más miradas de la cuenta.

- Toda esta gente no es nada bonita – comentó Yumichika haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- A mí me trae viejos recuerdos – acotó Ikkaku quien venía con su infaltable pero ridícula espada de madera.

- ¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó un desconcertado Quincy.

- Buscamos a "La princesa Sakura" – respondió el capitán del décimo escuadrón con su semblante de siempre.

- S-Soy yo – se presentó la oji-verde con un poco de miedo.

- ¡Pero qué adorable! – dijeron en coro Matsumoto y Yumichika pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de esto giraron las cabezas en direcciones opuestas con recelo.

- Nos mandaron desde la Sociedad de almas para protegerla – informó Ikkaku.

Ante esto Sakura sólo pudo poner cara de duda.

- Eso era lo que le tenía que decir princesa, Fei Wong Reed está en camino- completó Syaoran preocupado por Sakura.

- Pero no hay nada que temer aquí estamos para lo que fuese – alegó Yumichika confiado.

- Así es, no te preocupes linda – dijo Rangiku tocándole la cabeza.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! – llamó Orhime pues fue la primera en notar su llegada, junto con Rukia y Renji.

- Inoue – saludó con la mano Ichigo.

- Veo que llegaron más temprano de lo que pensé – dijo Rukia viendo a sus demás compañeros reunidos.

- Conmigo a cargo, era de esperarse – dijo Toushiro con cierto aire de superioridad.

- ¿Tú ya lo sabías Kuchiki-san? –preguntó la oji-gris.

- Emm.. sí esque como ayer fui a visitar a Urahara, no tuvieron de otra que contarme - explicó la pequeña shinigami.

- Es cierto, si hubieran visto cómo hizo para que el pobre de Urahara le cuente – comentó Renji burlonamente logrando que Rukia se enfurezca con él.

En el receso, luego de las clases y de que todos los demás estudiantes se acostumbraran, una vez más a la presencia de estos, todos decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Hablaron de diferentes temas pero lo que más querían saber era cómo les habían dado permiso para venir al mundo de los humanos. Esto lo explicó rápidamente Rangiku diciendo que Byakuya consintió la petición de Urahara pues también quería que de paso vigilasen a Rukia y vean que no hiciera nada malo con Renji y se portase bien.

Esto claramente causó un desconcierto en el par de shinigamis pues ninguno pensó que Byakuya fuese un hermano celoso.

Luego de merendar y escuchar unos cuantos chistes de Renji, que por cierto fueron malos, las chicas empezaron a hablar del baile de graduación, pues este año terminarían la secundaria.

- ¿Cuándo es? – preguntó Rukia, lo cual causó asombro en sus amigas. No era la clase de chica que se interese en bailes.

- A mitad de año – respondió Orihime entusiasmada pues esto lo había estado esperando toda su vida.

- Entonces vine el año correcto – comentó Rangiku quien ya se estaba haciendo la idea.

- ¿No te emociona, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Orihime,

- Umm, sí – respondió apenada – Es sólo que no estoy muy segura de qué es el baile de graduación exactamente.

- Es el último baile de la escuela. Es un evento en el cual todos se visten con ropas elegantes y los chicos invitan a las chicas para que sean sus parejas – explicó la oji-gris intentando ser lo más clara posible.

- ¡Tenemos que buscar los vestidos más lindos! – exclamó Rangiku.

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas? – preguntó Rukia con una gotita que resbalaba por su nuca.

- Aguafiestas- dijo la rubia inflando los cachetes – Hubiera sido perfecto que Momo hubiese venido, así el amargado de mi capitán estaría más animado.

- ¿Y qué hay de Gin? –acotó Orihime, sabiendo que estos dos eran pareja.

- Ayy Orihime-chan me vas a deprimir, lo extraño tanto- se quejó Rangiku aún con el puchero.

- Es verdad tú y Momo ya tienen novios, al parecer los asuntos amorosos van mejor en la Sociedad de Almas – comentó Rukia atenta.

- Deberías venir con Renji – fue ahora el comentario de la teniente.

Rukia quedó con cara de signo de interrogación, ya que quizás eso era verdad. En el mundo de los humanos, ni Rukia ni Orihime ni Sakura habían logrado algo con nadie.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado. Los chicos también habían llegado al tema del baile.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! – exclamó Renji a los cuatro vientos – tú le pedirás a Orihime que sea tu pareja y tú le pedirás a Tatsuki que sea la tuya – refiriéndose a Ichigo y Uryuu respectivamente.

- ¿Será que quieres apartar a Rukia para ti sólo? – dijo un pícaro peli-naranja.

- ¿Ah? – se ruborizó el shinigami peli-rojo.

- No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo por un simple baile – comentó un aburrido Ikkaku.

- Tampoco sé por qué se preocupan tanto, la gente bonita es para la gente bonita, así que nada de lo que dicen se hará realidad – dijo Yumichika sonriendo – Orihime-chan quedaría mejor conmigo.

- Inmaduros – pensó en voz alta Toshirou.

- ¿Ay capitán por qué tan amargado?- preguntó Ikkaku.

- ¿La señorita Momo tendrá algo que ver en todo esto? –alegó picaró Yumichika.

- No es algo de su incumbencia –sentenció de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Syaoran? – preguntó el shinigami sustituto - ¿Le piensas decir algo a Sakura?

- P-Puede ser – contestó el castaño

- ¿Cómo que puede ser? – preguntó con los ojos como platos Renji – Te la pasas hablando de ella con Fye en la tienda y ahora me dices que no sabes.

- Bueno yo..- se rascó la mejilla – no sé si quiera ir conmigo.

- Apuesto que sí – dijo rapidamente Ichigo – no dudes en eso. Estoy seguro que aceptará pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ¿Acaso Ichigo Kurosaki le estaba dando consejos amorosos a alguien? Esto era inédito.

- Sí – contestó determinado Syaoran luego de quedarse pensativo viendo a Ichigo por unos momentos.

- Deberías de seguir tu propio consejo Kurosaki – acotó Uryuu.

- ¿Ah? – se distrajo Ichigo.

- A veces me pregunto por qué serás tan distraído – fue el comentario de Renji viendo el cielo.

Suena la campana de timbre de fin del receso, todos acuden a clases con normalidad para seguir aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Sobre todo Syaoran, Sakura, y el nuevo grupo de shinigamis recién llegados.

Este año sería uno de esos inolvidables y lleno de sorpresas, ya que cosas inimaginables les espera a nuestros héroes, cosas que cambiarán sus vidas y les darán un giro de 180 grados.

...

**Cortito, porque espero actualizarlo semanal así que.. "lo bueno viene de a poco" ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Feliz año Nuevo!**


	4. Reencuentros y algo más

**Lamento la tardanza, pero siento que la semana pasada pasó volando**

**Espero les guste la conti n.n**

"**Universo Paralelo"**

**Capítulo 4 : "Reencuentros y algo más"**

Hasta el momento no habían logrado su propósito. Encontrar alguna pluma de la princesa Sakura. Se habían alejado mucho de su verdadero objetivo, no era como veces anteriores cuando llegaban a un nuevo mundo y se iban a paso ligero pues no se sentían como si realmente pertenecieran al lugar. En esta ciudad, en cambio, conocieron gente increíble y muy unida. Y aunque al principio lo dudaron, ahora compartían un lazo, un lazo llamado "amistad".

Para Sakura y Syaoran era la sexta semana de clases en la preparatoria, y para Fye y Kurogane en la tienda de Urahara.

En la casa de los Kurosaki no podía haber un mayor desastre. Kon era el más fastidiado ya que Mokona llamaba toda la atención de Rukia, y a él lo dejaban de lado. Para mala suerte, Ichigo tenía que escuchar todos los sollozos del león de peluche. Isshin, todo un padre moderno, dejaba a su primogénito lidiar sus propios problemas por sí solo. Mientras, Yuzu y Karin realizaban sus actividades con la normalidad de siempre, ajenas a tales alborotos.

En la tienda de Urahara la situación no era muy diferente. Fye y Kisuke sacaban de quicio, casi con frecuencia, al pobre de Kurogane. Syaoran, inocentemente, hacía lo mismo con el mandril de Renji. Si algo le hacía falta al teniente del sexto escuadrón era "paciencia". Ya vemos de dónde sacó ese genio..Byakuya ¬¬. Yoruichi solía alejarse completamente de los "hombres de la casa", pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera; en el Sereitei.

Orihime no les pudo negar la estadía en su hogar a Rangiku y su capitán. Ya que la peli-naranja era un ángel al igual que Sakura, resultaron ser las perjudicadas ante una desordenada teniente; mientras que Toushiro trataba de sustentar todas esas incomodidades.

¿Y dónde se quedaron Ikkaku y Yumichika? ¿La respuesta no es obvia? La hermana de Keigo les ofreció estadía en el momento que este le aviso de sus llegadas. "…." No cabía de la felicidad y el pobre de Asano tuvo que sobrevivir bajo el mismo techo junto con un loco maniaco calvo y su acompañante ¡Toda una tortura! Hubiera deseado que se quedara la bella Matsumoto.

Aquella semana educativa parecía haber sido la más larga de todas debido a todos esos problemas en casa. El fin de semana llegó de milagro y todos los estudiantes lo acogieron entusiasmados.

-Rukia ¿Tienes planes para mañana? – preguntó Renji alistando su mochila para salir del plantel académico.

- Creo que no, a menos que Kurosaki-san desee sacarnos a pasear como "familia" – contestó la pequeña shinigami haciendo divertidos gestos.

- En ese caso..

-¿Si? – algo ansiosa por saber.

- ¿Quieres ir a la parrillada que Urahara-san planea hacer? Con el motivo de que todos hemos tenido unos días muy agotadores y necesitamos un descanso – explicó calmado.

- ah, era eso – susurró desilusionada – claro.

- Genial, diles a Ichigo y a los demás también. No soy bueno dando invitaciones – confesó el peli-rojo pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza.

- No hay problema – se levantó de su asiento – Nos vemos mañana Renji – se despidió antes de salir a paso ligero.

Él se quedo mirándola algo confundido por su cambio de humor - _¿Y ahora qué hize?_

-Etto.. Renji-san

- ¡Syaoran! Ya te he dicho que no te acerques demasiado – se disgustó sobresaltado.

- Perdón – se disculpó al ver un rostro de impaciencia.

- Déjalo así – tal vez fue muy duro con el castaño - ¿Y le dijiste a Sakura?

- Sí, dijo que estaba encantada de ir – le informó muy alegre.

- Bien hecho – lo felicitó desordenándole el cabello - Bueno es hora de irnos - salió por la puerta y el castaño lo siguió como sombra.

Al día siguiente..

-¡Apúrense con esas cajas! Los invitados no tardan en llegar – les decía el dueño de la tienda verificando que todo esté en perfecto orden para la gran parrillada.

- No tienes que repetirlo cada cinco minutos, todos estamos trabajando duro; no como otros – dio su punto de vista disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué insinúas Abarai-san? Yo los estoy SUPERVISANDO – respondió el sombrerero dándose aire con su abanico.

- Ya está todo listo en el patio de atrás, sólo hace falta prender la parrilla – informó Kurogane pasando una mano por su frente a causa del cansancio.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo Señor Urahara? ¡Yo lo hago! – propuso Jinta muy persistente.

- No Jinta. Te puedes hacer daño – fue el comentario de Ururu.

- ¿Qué? Yo nunca me quemaría, niña crédula – se defendió el pequeño peli-rojo jalándole los cabellos.

- ¡Hay, eso duele! – lloriqueaba la pequeña.

- Ya basta Joven Jinta – se interpuso Tessai levantándolo del piso y con la intención de llevarlo a otro lugar, el niño lo único que hacía era quejarse.

- Urahara-san – llamó el brujo.

- Dígame Fye-san

- Esto anda mal.. no hemos tenido ninguna aparición de Fei Wong Reed hasta el momento, y se supone que ya estaría aquí. Me pregunto qué tramará – avisó serio, raro en él.

- No es por preocuparlo, pero nosotros ya hemos tenido enemigos y no me sorprendería verlo en el momento menos pensado – le advirtió de igual modo. Pero todos sabemos que este shinigami es bipolar, y rápidamente cambió su semblante - Pero para qué preocuparse de algo tan trivial. Estoy seguro que nuestro ex enemigo fue peor y supimos controlar la situación – refiriéndose a Aizen – Además ya tienes un cuarteto experimentado del Sereitei, ellos no dejarían que algo le pase a Sakura-chan - le aseguró sonriendo.

- Puede que sea cierto.. pero lo que Wong Reed busca y no parará hasta conseguirlo es, no crear un futuro malvado, sino CAMBIAR EL PASADO. Un pasado que nos involucra a todos nosotros.

La cara de Kisuke cambió radicalmente ante esta noticia. Pero esta escena reveladora fue interrumpida por la llegada de los primeros de los varios invitados que llegarían en el trascurso de la mañana.

-Aquí están los Kurosaki- informó Kurogane

- Gracias por la invitación Urahara-san – saludó el líder de la familia Kurosaki – A veces la clínica no me deja tiempo ni de respirar. En verdad necesitaba un descanso ¡Festejaremos a lo grande!

- ¡Así se habla! - Urahara le ofreció un vaso de sake.

- Otosan ¿No es muy temprano para beber? –su adorable hija lo miró con curiosidad.

- Este viejo nunca tendrá conciencia – comentó Karin indiferente – Hey Jinta te ayudo con la parrilla, ven Yuzu. – se dirigieron al patio trasero,

- Oye Sayoran ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Fye, al verlo sentado, mientras arreglaba la mesa.

- N-Nada Fye-san – contestó como de costumbre.

- No te impacientes, Sakura-chan llegará en cualquier momento – dijo giñándole un ojo. Ante esto las mejillas del castaño ardieron sobre manera.

Suena el timbre..

-Lo ves.. seguro es ella, anda a abrir – le sugirió tocándole el hombro en señal de apoyo,

Y así lo hizo. Fue directamente hasta la entrada, y antes de abrir la puerta se deshizo de su teñido rojo y tomó aire preparado.

-¡Syaoran-kun! – se lanzó la muchacha en el momento que lo vio. Lo cual causó que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- Sakura-hime tenga más cuidado, pudo haberse lastimado – la reprendió de manera suave verificando que no le haya pasado nada a la joven. Aún en el piso y con una princesa encima de él.

- Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir ¡Págame! – se emocionó una peli-negra.

- ¡No apostamos nada, Rukia! – se molestó el peli-naranja.

- ¿Pueden cerrar la boca, al menos por un segundo? – se quejó el capitán más lindo del Sereitei- Han estado actuando así todo el camino. Maduren de una vez.

- Taicho, si sigue actuando de esa manera todos pensarán que es un amargado sin remedio – advirtió Rangiku. Toushiro sólo atinó a cruzarse de brazos y mostrar una venita en su frente.

Frente a estos comentarios, un avergonzado Ichigo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. No se había puesto a pensar en todo el estrés que podían causar sus discusiones con Rukia. Él fue el de la idea para pasar por la casa de Orihime antes de llegar a la Parrillada, y ahora causaba todo esto. Sólo veía apenado y de reojo a una simpática peli-naranja, tan radiante y hermosa como siempre. En realidad no todo salió como lo había planeado.

**-Flash Back-**

Orihime se encontraba en su hogar, realizando sus labores diarias cuando suena el teléfono.

-"Inoue"_- _habló un apuesto shinigami desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! – se emocionó al escuchar su voz.

- _Reconoció mi voz al instante – _pensó ilusionado –" Me..Me preguntaba si ibas a ir a la parrillada que organiza Urahara-san.

- Por supuesto que iré, me lo comentó Kuchiki-san – respondió feliz.

- En ese caso.. ¿te molestaría si te paso a recoger?.. ya sabes, para ir los dos juntos – se atrevió a proponer mientras su corazón por poco y sale de su pecho.

- C-Claro que no – Ahora ella sentía mariposas en el estómago - ¿Por qué no vienes a las..-

- ¡A las 11 a.m. estaría bien! – contestó Matsumoto por ella , quien había escuchado la parte de "te paso a recoger" nada más.

- Ahí estaremos – ahora respondió Rukia, quitándole el teléfono a Ichigo – ¡Hasta mañana! – y colgó.

- ¡Rangiku-san!/ ¡Rukia! – estallaron el par peli-naranja a la vez.

- Sabes que una invitación así la había esperado desde que conocí a Kurosaki-kun, eso fue muy egoísta.

- Lo siento, Orihime-chan, lo hize por impulso. Prometo recompensártelo – se disculpó la Rubia.

- ¡Enana! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Ichigo indignado.

- Escuchaste a Matsumoto-san, si no hacía esto ibas a quedar como un reverendo idiota – le explicó Rukia.

- Diablos

-**Fin Flash Back-**

_-Por lo menos, sé que nada del Universo podría separar a Syaoran y Sakura. Me alegro por ellos. – _pensaba Orihime al ver conversar al par de castaños como amigos cercanos que eran.

- ¿Quieren su porción cocida a la perfección o tres cuartos? – El anuncio de renji la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Yo la quiero a la perfección – avisó Ikkaku con su plato en mano.

- Yo sólo comeré ensalada, gracias. La carne suele caerme pesado – dijo Yumichika con una bandeja de verduras.

- ¿Para eso viniste a la parrillada?- cuestionó Uryuu viéndolo a los ojos.

- No pensarán que me iba a quedar en casa con su novia lunática – se defendió señalando a su compañero calvo.

- ¡Que no es mi novia!

Hasta el momento ya todos estaban ubicados en el patio trasero. Colocaron sillas de plástico para que así todos los invitados coman cómodos la deliciosa sazón de Renji y Jinta, el par de cocineros peli-rojos. La mayoría ya degustaba todos los embutidos, mientras que los recién llegados tenían que esperar un poco más de tiempo.

De pronto llegó Yoruichi con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro – Adivinen a quienes traje de la Sociedad de Almas.

Todos se quedaron callados pues algunos masticaban y otros simplemente no sabían quiénes podrían ser.

-Adelante Byakuya, Gin, Momo – mandó pasar.

- ¡Biakuya Niisama! – exclamó Rukia con brillo en los ojos. Su sobresalto causó que botara su propio plato de carne – Yo lo limpio – dijo apenada con una gotita que resbalaba por su nuca.

- ¡Amor! – gritó Rangiku al ver a su novio. Fue y lo abrazó tiernamente, el peli-blanco le correspondió y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

- M-Momo – trató de articular Hitsugaya sonrojado al verla y se paró a saludarla – Te extrañe.

- Te luciste Yoruichi-san – comentó en voz baja Urahara.

- Lo sé, soy la mejor – dijo orgullosa viendo a las parejas reunirse.

Urahara la vio unos segundos antes de escuchar por última vez el timbre - ¿Otra vez? No recuerdo haber invitado a nadie más.

- Lo siento Urahara-san, yo también me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a algunas personas, permítame abrir – se adelantó Fye.

- No hay problema- dijo un despreocupado sombrerero.

- ¡Yuko-san! Me alegra tanto que haya venido – la invitó pasar cortésmente.

- Bueno ya sabes.. donde haya sake me encontrarás – bromeó la bruja de las dimensiones. Cuando Mokona vio a su gemela. Ambas se abrazaron con ternura y empezaron a jaranear.

- Señorita Yuko, no se vaya a pasar de copas esta vez. No me comprometo a llevarla ebria hasta la casa – advirtió Watanuki atolondrado. Su ama no le prestó ni la más mínima atención ¿Acaso estaba pintado?

- ¿Y esta hermosa jovencita quién es, Yuko-san? – preguntó Fye admirándola.

- ¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ, PRINCESA TOMOYO? – se asombró Kurogane al verla ahí parada después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Tomoyo-chan? – giró la cabeza Sakura y luego corrió a abrazarla y llorar de felicidad, pues una vieja amiga acababa de llegar.

**¿Es esto un sueño o una realidad? ¡Claro que es verdad! Yo hago que los sueños se hagan realidad.. y por qué no reunir a dos amigas que no se ven hace años? **

**Sé que prometí actualizar semanal y espero cumplir esa promesa.. pero ahora tengo clases de idiomas casi diario. Japonés es un idioma completamente nuevo para mí, así que tengo que focalizarme xD ojalá entiendan.. bye!**


	5. ¡Parejas para el baile!

**Antes que nada pido disculpas por la larga espera**

**Pero no creo seguir mi promesa de actualizar semanal ¬¬" Miles motivos.. hubiera sido genial pero.. no :/**

**Ojala les guste este capi :)**

**.**

**"Universo Paralelo"**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Parejas para el baile!**

Las mejores amigas, siempre lo fueron y ninguna extraña dimension las volvería a separar; y todo empezó desde que se conocieron aquella vez en el mundo de Tomoyo. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas. Sakura estaba encantada de tenerla al lado y enseñarle todas las cosas que había aprendido en esta extraña dimension y explicarle qué era exactamente ser una ciudadana de Karakura.

Por loco que suene, Kurogane se sentía raro cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él. Procuraba alejar esas sensaciones y concentrarse en su trabajo pero era demasiado dificil. Fye, como buen amigo, un día le preguntó qué era lo que en realidad le estaba pasando. Pero no esperaba la respuesta que este moreno le dio.

- Kuro-rin, ¿Ocurre algo? - Fye estaba barriendo la tienda de Urahara mientras Kurogane movia algunas cajas del depósito.

- ¿A mi? ..No nada- contestó monótono mientras se sentaba en el suelo un poco agotado.

- A mi no me puedes mentir, Kuro-pon - dijo el brujo sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Tendrá algo que ver la amiga de Sakura-chan?

El peli-negro abrió los ojos como platos para después voltear el rostro y mirar a Fye muy asombrado - ¿Cómo..?

- Ya veo..

- Bueno, ella.. ella es tan parecida a mi princesa.. Cada vez que la veo me recuerda a ella, me hace sentir en casa - admitió.

- ¿Hablas de aquella princesa, de tu mundo, que te forzó a venir y viajar entre las dimensiones para que aprendas el verdadero valor de las peleas? - trataba de recordar pensativo.

- Sí - dijo fastidiado - Al principio creía que esto nunca se lo iba a perdonar pero.. Creo que ya he aprendido mi lección y estoy listo para volver a su lado - El guerrero se puso de pie ahora que tenía las cosas bien en claro. Lo único que necesitaba era hablar con alguien al respecto.

¿Nostalgia? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con un caparazon tan duro como el de él se mostrase tan indefeso frente a estos sentimientos? Quizás todos guardamos cosas así muy en el fondo, que ni el más grande guerrero del mundo puede afrontar solo.

**xOxOxOx**

Los días pasaban con rapidez en la secundaria Karakura. Tanto Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran disfrutaban mucho de los exámenes, tareas, proyectos etc. Todos sus amigos se mostraban asombrados ante este extraño comportamiento de parte del trío dinamico. Mientras Rangiku sufría demasiado al tratar de prensentar alguna tarea, Toushiro siempre tenía que estar pendiente de ella al igual que Orihime. Uryuu, para variar, no tenía problema alguno y se la pasaba "ayudando" a Ichigo quien casi siempre tenía el deber de enseñarle a Rukia, quien a la vez podía ayudar por lo menos un poco a Renji, pues él era el único que vivía con gente extraña en la tienda y jamás se atrevería a pedirle ayuda a Syaoran.

A la hora del almuerzo las chicas fueron debajo de los arboles como de costumbre, mientras los chicos a la terraza del instituto.

- No sé como he podido sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy - se quejaba la teniente del onceavo escuadron mientras comía un sandwich - Tareas, proyectos, exámenes.. todo es tan agotador.. ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto toda tu vida, Orihime-chan?

- A-Ah.. Y-Yo pues.. - la peli-naranja no tardó en presentar una gotita de sudor en la frente. ¿Era un chiste o qué? - No lo sé.. es algo que la gente normal hace desde que tiene 3 años de edad.

- ¡Salvajes! Unas criaturas de 3 años no pueden ir al colegio.. es demasiado para ellos - se asombró la rubia exageradamente.

- Ni te imaginas lo que fue ser la shinigami de esta cuidad mientras iba a la escuela - le recordó Rukia entre-cerrando los ojos.

- Pero no es tan malo como parece ¿No es así, Sakura-chan?- se incorporó Tomoyo.

- N-No, creo que no lo es. Es agradable aprender cosas nuevas - se manifestó la castaña sonriendo.

- Que envidia - dijo Rangiku apoyada en la palma de su mano - ¡Me encantan tus ojos Sakura-chan! Son como dos gemas verdes.

La princesa Sakura se tiñó de rojo al momento que varios signos de interrogación aparecían sobre su cabeza. Todas las demas también la vieron con extrañez, pero no era para variar, después de todo trataban con Matsumoto.

**xOxOxOx**

- Ya te dije que no quiero ver lo que te se hiciste en el codo ¡Estoy almorzando! - gritaba Ichigo tratando de quitarse a Keigo de encima.

- Asano-san, deberías pensar en la comodidad de los demás mientras almuerzan - le regañó Mizoru.

- ¿Por qué me llamas tan formalmente? - empezó a lloriquear.

- Oye Ichigo.. y ¿ya lo hiciste? - preguntó Renji de repente.

- ¿Hacer? - repitió el peli-naranja confundido.

- Con Orihime - le recordó como si nada. Ichigo no tardo en convertirse en un tomate.

- No pienses en cosas pervertidas Kurosaki - dijo Uryuu rapidamente - Se refiere a que si ya le preguntaste si quiere ir contigo al baile.

- Ah.. No..¡Y no estaba pensando cosas pervertidas! - se defendió alterado.

- Wow este año a pasado tan rapido.. - comentó Toushiro comiendo un chocolate.

- Así es.. y ni rastro de ese tal Fei Wong.. a veces pienso que es una farsa y que quizas nisiquiera este detrás de esa "princesa" - acotó Ikkaku haciendo signos con las manos.

- Claro que es una princesa - afirmó Syaoran molesto por aquel comentario - Sakura-hime es la princesa del reino de Clow.

- Esta bien, no es para que se peleen.. ¿Podemos tener un almuerzo en paz y armonia? - sugirió Yumichika con un aura floreado. Chad asintió.

- Y.. ¿Quieren ver lo que tengo en mi codo? - Keigo volvió a preguntar después de un agradable silencio.

- ¡Estamos almorzando! - respondieron todos al unísono.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Al toque de timbre todos se dirigieron denuevo a sus aulas con pesadez, faltaba tan poco para la hora de salida..

Pero al llegar a su destino, los estudiantes no podían creer lo que veían. Su salón estaba decorado con distintas girnaldas, corazones de cartón, flores y muchas cosas más. En el centro los esperaba la profesora al costado de una fuente, la cual contenia varios papeles doblados, nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a suceder.

- Chicos y chicas, como sabrán, el baile de graduación es la próxima semana. He de asumir que la mayoría aún no se ha atrevido a invitar a alguna dama para el gran baile, razón por la cual me he tomado la molestia de crear una manera divertida para que vayan con pareja - la sensei los miraba animada, pero todos quedaron perplejos ante aquella noticia.

- Muy bien. Esto funciona así. Cada uno se acercará al estrado, tomará un papel cualquiera, lo desdoblará e inmediatamente leera el nombre de su pareja. ¿No es fantástico? Y es obligatorio - un rayo de luz se reflejó en los lentes de la sensei creando un semblante sombrío.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- No es justo

- Que raro

Muchos murmuraban cosas negativas al respecto pero sabían que no habría otra manera, este será un baile que nadie olvidará.

- Como todos están de acuerdo, el primer afortunado en probar su suerte será.. - paseó la mirada buscando algún galán - El señor Kurosaki.

- ¿YOOO? -se extrañó al escuchar su nombre - Ni muerto.

- Vamos Ichigo, lo peor que te puede tocar es Chizuru - alegó Rukia con picardía.

- _Diablos, no quiero ir con alguna chica tonta o inmadura. ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad que me toque con Inoue? - _El peli-naranja se dirigía pensativo hacia el estrado, rogando no sacar algun nombre bobo. Una vez elegido su tira de papel, lo abrió despacio y leyo el nombre escrito con un poco de dificultad - T-Tomoyo.

- ¿Conmigo? - Bueno Tomoyo era una gran chica, era sociable, agradable, risueña, tenía ojos grises.. pero no era Orihime.

- Ah.. bueno.. supongo que se divertirán mucho en el baile - comentó Orihime un poco decaída.

- Descuide Orihime-san, apuesto que usted también irá con una gran pareja - Sakura trató de animarla.

-Ahora es el turno de Orihime - llamó la profesora invitándola a pasar.

La muchacha tembló un poco y se dirigió ya no tan entusiasmada, Ichigo ya tenía pareja y Tomoyo le agradaba bastante, no había problema; aún así le hubiera fascinado pasar la velada con el chico de sus sueños.

Tomó el papel y leyó anonada - S-Syaoran.

Vaya que le había tocado una gran pareja. Sakura quedó con los ojos como platos, pero tampoco se haría problema, Orihime le caía de maravilla y seguramente la pasarían de lo mejor.

Así cada uno fue por su tira de papel y leía con cuidado para después, por poco, desmayarse en pleno estrado.

- ¿TOUSHIROOO? - Rukia quedó en shock. El capitan del undecimo escuadron se estremeció al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿El diota de Keigo? - Tatsuki no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Y Keigo lloraba en sus penumbras, con miedo de su propia pareja.

- Sakura-chan - Uryuu se alegró de haber dado con una hermosa señorita y ella también se veía feliz.

- ¡Renjiii! - Rangiku tomó la noticia con júbilo, lo único que tenía en mente era disfrutar la fiesta y comprar un lindo vestido. Renji temió por su vida.

- ¿Quién es Chizuru? - preguntó Yumichica, pero rápidamente deseó nunca haberlo sabido pues al verla se le fue el alma en un segundo.

- Mizuho ¿Como es posible si tú ni estudias en esta preparatoria? - Ikkaku se vio molesto.

- Pues insistí en que pusieran mi nombre.. Sabía que me elegirías, estamos predestinados a estar juntos - la hermana de Keigo corrió a abrazarlo y Madarame no tardó en partir de inmediato.

Bueno, quizás no todos tuvieron la misma suerte pero de algo no habían dudas, aquel baile sería INOLVIDABLE.

**¡Hasta pronto!.. Espero :D**


End file.
